


Two Lives

by melanielisa12



Series: Two Lives [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Leaving Home, North Carolina, Running Away, Summer, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanielisa12/pseuds/melanielisa12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When June realizes her passion to seek adventure she plans to leave her home, school, and friends to discover there's more to experience than the mundane activities of everyday life.</p>
<p>"We all have two lives. The second begins when you realize you only have one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lives

It was a fact to June that cloudy days were the best. They helpfully covered the world so there was nothing of it to see. You didn’t have to worry that you were missing out. However, in the back of her mind, there was always something more to see. This is what 17 years in the same town will do to you.

It’s Tuesday morning in a North Carolina suburban home and June’s mom is calling her name urging her out the door and to get to school. School was a mundane thing, as was returning home from school, finishing homework, preparing dinner, going to bed, and repeating that same routine. Unlike the books June would read everyday, life was a pointless thing, but June was one who believed that everyone lives two lives. This Tuesday morning was a special one, it’s the day June escapes her first life. 

Chapter 1  
Two Months Earlier

The day couldn’t go slower and June was becoming fidgety. The promise of a free weekend to do whatever was glowing in her mind. However, the vision of hanging out with friends, going out to the movies, and shopping didn’t grasp June’s intention of a carefree weekend. Simply being out of this school, out of her home, and away was lately the only thing that got June excited.

Coming back to reality June heard her history teacher ending the lecture. “Monday we will return and get back to our lesson on the Civil War.”  
June went through school with good grades, a struggle at times but nevertheless she was told all through out life that getting good grades in school and actually trying will “get her ready for the real world.” What did that even mean? The real world. June decided it was meant to scare kids. Right when you enter high school, it’s mandatory that students be ready of what they might face in four years.

June had a way of believing it’s important to succeed in school, but perhaps there’s another way to be ready for the world. Simply, it’s to experience it. For a while this thought took hold in her mind but it became engrained that there is no experiencing the world.

You’re a child June. You have no money. You have no idea. What would you even do if you left home? Left it all behind. I bet you don’t even have it in you to leave this precious home of yours...But while these were all true thoughts to June, another thought always over shadowed the others. That one has complete control of their lives to absolutely change it. If you really wanted to, you could walk right out your door and never come back. A seemingly obscure thought, but it was an epiphany for June. There were things to run away from, June didn’t live an easy life, but who does anyway? Once encouraged by the idea to leave it all, June questioned her motive.

What gives me the right to escape it all? Is that what I’m doing? Trying to escape…

While encountering this thought, June’s eyes glanced at her wrists and thighs. Covered in the scars that will always be with her, June believed there is no comparing and contrasting her problems with others, but there was a way to solve her problem. However, June didn’t like to think of it as running away. It would be freeing herself. Being liberated was the only way to learn in this world and this was her decision. 

School ended and home was unwelcoming. Living alone with her mother, June found the atmosphere to be almost always uninviting. Looking around at the small two-bedroom apartment, June realized how lonely the place seemed to be. However, June lived the days blocking out the emptiness of the place because isolation seemed to envelop her, even provide some comfort at times. That would all change soon. The world is about to open up, June thought to herself with consolation. These days, June was her only consolation. Sure she had her friends she hung out with through out the week, but after high school everyone moves on. June was ready for that now. It was books like On The Road and Into The Wild that encouraged June to seek adventure.

Hearing the door open and interrupting her thoughts, June’s mom had come home. 8:15, like always. June knew she could be a better daughter. But through years of her mom and dad only caring about money and their problems, June realized one takes care of them selves. Walking to her room at a normal pace, June’s mom spotted her around the corner. “Are you going out tonight?” June’s mom asked her. June tried to dodge the question by pretending she didn’t hear but her mom repeated the question. June wished she were going out tonight. But she couldn’t tell her mom that. “I don’t know yet” was her simple and forced reply. I hope so. June thought to herself. But either way, whatever June felt, it would be different in a couple months. It has to be.


End file.
